Mermaid and demon
by seehuey
Summary: Kagome is a princess mermaid and Inuyasha is a hanyou. How can two different people from different worlds be together? Some scenes extracted from Rumiko Takahashi Mermaid Forest and the original story: The Little Mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Kagome is a princess mermaid and Inuyasha is a hanyou. How can two different people from different worlds be together? Some scenes extracted from Rumiko Takahashi - Mermaid Forest and the original story: The Little Mermaid._

_This story is delicated to ladykagome436._

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**Prologue: An introduction to the story**

**Introduction to Mermaid Sea**

Kagome, a princess of the mermaid sea is a very beautiful and cheerful girl. She has a beautiful mermaid tail that is light blue in color. In the mermaid sea, all mermaids have tails in many different colors and each color represent different characters. For example red color means stubborn, green color mean soft hearted, shiny black mean elegant, pink mean kind, blue mean clever etc. Light blue is a color that belongs to the royal family, it mean elegant, clever and kind. Mermaids with light blue tail are very precious because mermaids seldom have light blue tails.

Kagome is a princess with a light blue tail; many people pamper her since she was young as they think that she will bring them good luck. Kagome also have some good friends in the sea. They are Rin, a mermaid with a red tail, Sango, who has an elegant shiny black tail and Ayame who have a blue tail. These four mermaids were always together playing with one another.

In the mermaid sea, the mermaids were all forbidden to go to the surface of the mermaid sea. Because in this world, the demons roam the land while the mermaids rule the sea and if any mermaid goes to the land, they will be caught by the demons. They also had been told that demon will grow stronger if they eat the meat of the mermaid.

Kagome had also heard from some adults who had secretly went to the surface of the sea that although the demons were very scary but there have something call sunset there and it is known as one of the most beautiful thing in the world. Those adults claim that they will always remember the sunset as it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Hearing all those remarks, Kagome secretly swear to herself that one day she herself will go to the surface of the sea and see the sun set by herself.

**Introduction to the demon land**

The land is place where demons live in; in this world fighting goes on everywhere ones go. Unlike the mermaid sea, there is nothing called beautiful or kindness in this place, even the beautiful sunset looks like blood to them. No one care about each another as only the strong could live and all the weakling will have to die. That why demons started fighting as the winner will be the king, the only one that can rule the land.

But not everyone is a demon in this world. There is also a creature called the half demon. Half demons are demons that only have half the power of a full demon. Inuyasha and Miroku are the only half demons living in the demon world as most of the half demons were all killed. Inuyasha and Miroku could survive in this world because they were stronger than those weaker full demons and they could still manage to protect themselves when the demons attack them.

Although Inuyasha and Miroku are not the weakest in the demon world, they were hated by demons. Demons often look down on them saying that they won't be capable of catching a mermaid even though the only thing mermaid can do is to swim and escape into the sea. Feeling angry, Inuyasha decided to catch one mermaid and eat it so that he could increase his power and turn into a demon.

Demons from the land were also forbidden to touch the water of the mermaid sea as the mermaids had putted a spell on the water. Any demon that touches the water will turn into bubbles.

Inuyasha is now preparing to stay beside the sea and wait for the arrival of the mermaid. While Kagome is waiting to get a chance to get to the surface of the water so she will get a chance to see the sunset.

**The end**

_Will Kagome have the chance to see the sunset or be eaten by this hanyou who is waiting patiently by the sea? Review and I will continue writing. _


	2. Chapter 2

_This will be the second chapter of the mermaid and demon._

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**Kagome POV**

It was late afternoon, about one more hour till sunset, and no one accept Kagome is still swimming around in the sea.

'_Great, now no one is around to stop me! I swear that I will reach the surface of the water today. But I better be careful of the 'rule'.'_

There are rules for demons and mermaids also have to follow certain rules. One of the rules is if a mermaid left the sea for more than 24 hours, there will die.

'_I better make this quick!' _

After that, Kagome swam as fast as she could to the surface of the water.

**Inuyasha POV**

**Scene: The land**

'_Damn Miroku! How dare he leave me alone to flit with those stupid female demons?! Miroku you are going to regard it when I caught a mermaid and won't let you eat it!'_

**Scene: Sea**

**Kagome POV**

'_I am almost near the land now! I hope that the sunset is not gone yet, at least not before I reach there.'_

Kagome is now swimming as fast as she could, she doesn't want to regard later when she couldn't see the sunset.

**Normal POV**

Kagome swim as fast as she could and reach the surface of the water after a few minutes. Up at the surface of the water, she saw the land, the dirty and bloody land. A land full of killing, a land without love, friendship or kindness. This was the first time Kagome see something like this.

'_Can a place like this even exist? I hate this place; I hate this feeling that I am having now! How can these demons survive in this type of environment?' _Kagome thought.

"Hey who are you?" asked Inuyasha in a half fierce and half happy tone.

Fierce because he wants the mermaid to be scare of him and happy because he had finally saw a real mermaid! Inuyasha is not going to let go of this mermaid, no way is he going to do that when he had been waiting here for so long.

When Kagome saw this demon, she immediate thought of what the elders had told her before, not to have anything to do with demons. But this young and innocent mermaid doesn't care about those reminders and decided to speak to this demon.

"Hi, my name is Kagome and I am here to see the sunset." Kagome said kindly.

'_Who in the world is this girl? She look very pretty with those light blue tail, her tail also make her look very elegant.' _Inuyasha thought as he looks at her.

As Inuyasha was thinking that, Kagome was already on the land. Kagome's tail turns into a pair of leg as soon as she reaches the land. Kagome was wearing something which look like a swimsuit, which make Inuyasha brushes when he saw her.

'_A demon? He doesn't look very evil, maybe he is a kind demon?' _ Kagome thought as she walks toward this demon.

"Can you tell me when does sunset come out?" Kagome asked as she sat down beside Inuyasha.

"At evening, this is about one hour later."

"Oh… never mind, I will wait for it here." Kagome say as she flashes her angelic smile to Inuyasha. This make Inuyasha brushes again.

'_What the hell am I doing? I am supposed to catch her and eat her but now I am having feeling for her?! I can't do that, I will catch her!'_ Inuyasha thought as he shakes his head hardly.

'_This place look creepy, I feel like there are many pairs of eyes looking at me! And what is this demon, sitting beside me doing? Shouldn't he be catching me up? But why, why do I feel loneliness and sadness in his eyes?" _Kagome thought

"What is your name?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, why are you doing here?"

"I am here to catch you so I can be stronger!"

"Why? You look very strong to me."

"You will never understand me, I am just a half demon and people look down on half demon!"

"I guess what you said is true, it is true that I won't be able to understand you. Because I am the princess of the sea and I had never experienced anything like this before. But believe me; I understand your feelings of wanting to become stronger."

"Fortunate people like you will never understand me! You live with your friends without any battles or people dieing! How could you understand me?"

"I guess you have the right to say that but it isn't like what you had said, I do have my own problem but it is just that I didn't show out my true feelings to other people. Because I was trained to hide all my real emotions when I was small, that's why I had always been smiling to everyone I see."

"Isn't that better? To train to hide your emotions, this way you can pretend to be happy. But I can't, because I am not trained like you do! I am a half demon and demons hate half demons so how could I hide my feelings?! This is almost impossible!"

"Actually, it is possible for you to be happy. The only thing you have to do is to forget and let go. To do this you must give up, because once you give up you will forget and let go."

After that both of them became silent. "Hmm… Inuyasha, when is the sunset coming out?" Kagome asked. Silence was Inuyasha's replied. Soon, Kagome saw the sun setting. As the sun set, the few thin strips of clouds on the horizon turned shimmering gold. Princess Mermaid, Kagome, watched in awe; this is the most beautiful thing she had seen in her whole entire life.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" Kagome said as she looks at the sunset, admiring its beauty.

'_Beautiful? Well maybe just a little beautiful but still, to me it look like blood! And what in the world am I doing, sitting here looking at the sunset with a mermaid? I must catch this mermaid and eat it soon!' _Inuyasha thought as he looks at Kagome with a evil smile on his face.

Kagome saw his evil smile but she ignores it as she believes that this demon that is sitting beside her is a kind- hearted demon. Kagome was still enjoying the beauty of the sunset when she stared to realize that she had been in the land for a long time.

"Hey, Inuyasha, thank for keeping me company. But still it is quite late now and I must return to the sea before anyone found out that I am missing. I am very happy today, thank you and good bye." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a good bye kiss on his face before she stand up and jump into the sea.

Inuyasha look at Kagome as she swam deep into the sea.

'_What the hell am I doing letting a mermaid get away like that? But I must admit she is beautiful!'_ Inuyasha thought as he walks away.

**End**

_So how is this chapter? Please R&R after reading. Please. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for not updating for so long cause I am busy with my schoolwork. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and please R&R after reading!_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

_**Story**_

**Kagome's POV**

Wow that was fun, playing on the land and looking at the sunset. Also, I enjoy meeting that half demon there. I think his name is… Inuyasha. Hope that I would have a chance to go up there again to meet Inuyasha. But I hope that no one had realized that I am missing and had gone to the land.

"Kagome, where had you been? We had been looking all over the sea for you." Sango asked as she swam toward me with Rin and Ayame behind her. _'Please don't tell me that Kagome had gone to the land to watch that sunset!'_

Shit! I almost had forgotten that my friends are still looking for me! "I am just… just hang around the sea doing nothing." I said with a smile and tried to convince them that I am not lying. But I knew that Sango, being my best friend must have known that I am not telling the truth.

"Oh…" Sango said. _'Although I can tell that Kagome is lying but I know that she must have her own reasons for lying to me and if she doesn't want to tell me, I won't force her to tell me.'_

"Can we go and play now?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Sure, we can go and play now." I said. Then I suddenly remembered that I need to go and ask the elders what a half demon is. I feel like telling them that I have something to do and just swim away but I don't want them to feel that I am hiding something from them. I can wait till another time before I ask the elders but somehow I feel like going to ask the elders now.

"Kagome, don't you have something that you need to do?" Sango said hinting me that I can go and do what ever thing I want while she will take care of keeping Rin and Ayame busy.

"Yes, my father, the king, have something to tell me." I said feeling surprise that Sango knew that I have something that I wanted to do.

After saying goodbye to my friends, I immediately swam toward the palace, where the elders are.

"Elders, do any of you have some time to answer my question?" I asked hoping that they could answer my question.

"Sure, what do you want to ask? You can just ask me." One of the elders name Mia asked.

Then Mia walk toward me and bring me to a room where no one is before she told me that I can start asking her now and no one will hear our conversation. Miss Mia was not only one of the elders to me she was like my grandmother as well as my best friend.

"Mia, can I know what is a half demon?" I asked hoping that Mia could answer my question without asking me too much questions.

"A half demon? A half demon is born when one of its parents is a demon while the other one is a mermaid. They are hated by many demons because they are not pure demon."

"But why? I don't understand how can a half demon be born when a mermaid isn't allowed to live in the land and the demon is also not allowed to go into the sea?"

"That what we told you but the truth is long ago demons and mermaids live together happily and thus half demons are born because of that. There was even a time when the king is a demon and the queen is mermaid but demons and mermaid started fighting thus the land and sea is separated once again."

"How do you know all about that Mia? I thought these things should have happened thousands of years ago?"

"Well, Kagome I had been alive for thousands of years to witness all these things."

"Then Mia can you tell about that story of the demon and mermaid being the king and queen."

"I got a book about their story; do you want to read it?" Mia asked as she passes me a book and went out of the room.

The title of the book is 'MERMAIDS AND DEMON.'

_**Long ago mermaids and demons live together happily. That was the time when the queen was a mermaid name Kikyou while the king was a demon name Sesshoumaru. Their children were half demons and when the demons and mermaids found out that half demons were neither demons nor mermaids, they became to fight with each other. Claiming that half demons were unlucky being and should be killed so that the world can be peaceful again.**_

_**That was when the king, Sesshoumaru decided to kill all the half demons in the world including his own children just for the world to be peaceful again. When the queen, Kikyou heard about this news, she tried to stop Sesshoumaru from killing innocent half demons. This was when even the king and queen started to fight among themselves.**_

**_The world stared to spill into two, the sea and the land, the demons and the mermaids. In the end, Kikyou manage to win Sesshoumaru and rescue most of the half demons. To make an end to this whole thing she makes a spell to separate the land and the sea and left the half demons in the land. She also set a rule that mermaids are never allow to go to the land anymore because she doesn't want people to repeat her mistake again._**

So this is the story between the mermaids and demons? This story seems weird, why must Kikyou stop demons from meeting mermaids? I don't really understand Kikyou. I should leave this book here and go look Sango and the rest.

**Normal POV**

Mia walks into the room again and pick up that book. "Sometime the truth is not recorded within the book but outside the book" Mia said as she looks the back of the book. It wrote there **_MERMAIDS AND DEMONS WRITEN BY MIA_**. "Seem to me that Kagome hasn't realized that I was the writer" she said with a smile.

"But this is all the past, even is you know about the past, that still doesn't mean you won't repeat that mistake again Kagome, the reincarnation of our first queen, Kikyou."

**End of chapter**

_Reviewers please R&R after reading, thank you._


End file.
